Pokemon Creepypasta Origin of mew
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: A new Mew event details the horrifying creation of mewtwo, not exactly 'pokemon dead channe' gory but there is blood and implied themes. first horror fic ever!
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon creepy pasta fic

Event

It was a new event announced on the official Nintendo site along with fansites such as Serebii and Bulbapedia.

The Mew event.

In what little information Game Freak divulged the event was centred on the old journal entries found the original Pokémon red and blue games, you know the ones in the burnt mansion on Cinnabar Island detailing the creation and birth of Mewtwo. The download was scheduled to be worldwide and on Wi-Fi. It allowed players to get a special 'mystery' Pokémon centred on the new storyline.

Veteran fans were ecstatic that generation one Pokémon were going to be given a cameo in the generation four and five games, while those who grew up with the DS generation of the franchise were excited to get another legendary to add to their roster.

It was these gamers the event targeted, but I wasn't one of them, I was not going 'OMFG a chance to catch Mew and Mewtwo on my DS' or 'WOOT New Pokémon'.

Nah I was pretty much over the 'Gotta Catch 'Em All' aspect of the games, hell the only reason I still have Pokémon platinum is because of the move tutors and a somewhat decent storyline.

Emphasis on 'somewhat decent', meaning it just the same BS they keep pulling ever since Gold/Silver/Crystal.

When I heard that there was going to be Mew and Mewtwo event that focused on expanding what the fan base already knew, I couldn't wait! Ok sure I could ramble on about how Mewtwo was my favourite Pokémon and such but that wasn't the only reason. I was also glad the company was starting to pay attention to the generation one legendaries and the new event was sort of paying homage to the older generation of games.

-151-

The day of the event was February 7th and I woke up early that day, got my 3DS ready and caught the bus to the shops after the mandatory "Yes I have my umbrella" and "Yes I'll be home at three" replied to my mum.

The bus trip went by in a blur as I got there early; my iPod was blasting out DISCORD by Eurobeat Brony as I sung the lyrics under my breath. I stood outside the local EB Games store and waited for the plastic rolling security screen thing to open. I was the first inside and walked past the racks of Ds games and Star Wars merchandise and stood in front of the counter.

There was a plastic sign on one of those stand things that was a promotion for the event, it pictured a Mew and Mewtwo on both sides of a depiction of a black book with the slogan 'Discover the origin of the Mew duo today!' beneath it in large gold lettering. Beneath that in plain black print were the instructions to take the item to professor Rowan in Platinum or to Juniper in Black/White.

I was greeted by one of the two people that manned the store and eagerly followed the prompts to obtain this event. As soon as 'You received a Charred Journal' followed by a small sprite of the black book appeared on my screen I closed the lid of my handheld and left with a quick thank you to the person behind the counter.

-150-

When I arrived home I kicked my shoes off and left them in a corner by the door, my jumper followed suit and landed in a heap on the armchair by the window as I plonked myself down onto the middle cushion of the three seater couch in the lounge room pulled out my DS, the screen lighting up once more as I lifted up lid.

I hastily skipped through the intro and the 'Pokémon Platinum' title screen. My last save was at spear pillar and with a sense of stupidity I remembered I was trying to catch Dialga the last time I played (in truth I hadn't played in a few months, blame Dragon Quest IX for that).

My party consisted of my infernape, staraptor, along a few 'HM slaves' and my beloved lucario. Using the only flying type I had I flew to sangem town and walked into the laboratory were the sinnoh regions Pokémon professor worked.

I walked up to professor Rowan, pressed 'A' and thus the event began.

'Ah Loraine! Good to see you. How are your pokemon?' The text box read.

'A Charred Journal..So you wish to discover the origin of mew?'

A Yes/No decision was presented and without hesitation I selected 'Yes'.

"This journal originated from Cinnabar Island in the far off Kanto region, it is said that Mew was studied there and it later escaped when its offspring became enraged and destroyed the lab where it was held' Rowan explained. 'This journal, though burnt, holds the key to the whereabouts of Mew's homeland'.

And with a warning that 'the child of mew is extremely dangerous' and instructions to take the book to the guy that runs the ferry to iron island I left the lab and a quick fly later I was at Canalave city.

Seconds later I was standing in front of the guy that runs the ferry to iron island and with some 'A' button mashing I skipped through the dialogue and hoped aboard the boat. The short scene involving the boat speeding across the ocean went by in a flash and when my in-game character stepped off the boat I found I was at a heavily forested island.

'Good luck' the captain said. 'You'll need it'

I found the wording slightly odd, normally this character would say something pertaining to the trip back, or that I could use his services at any time.

Still I shrugged it off as something unique to the event and followed the worn looking dirt path into the forest. The forest path was strangely linear, nothing more than a narrow winding pathway through dense trees, not a single blade of long grass to be found. What was surprising was that these environments usually had more space to move in, even New moon Island, despite its size, had ample walking area. I felt annoyed and constricted as I walked up the path that was barely big enough for my avatar. The rest of the screen was covered with trees, no forks in the path, no 'hidden' areas like in Eterna or Viridian forest, just one long path. Out of curiosity I tried walking back but as soon as I did so a text box popped up.

'A mysterious force prevents you from leaving'

I tried 'Fly'

'A mysterious force prevents you from leaving'

Dig?

'A mysterious force prevents you from leaving'

Unnerved by this almost foreboding response, I tried my last escape rope out of desperation.

'A mysterious force prevents you from leaving'

With an internal sigh of defeat I pressed on through the forest, boredom gnawing at my mind. I decided to save and come back later. I opened the menu and selected 'SAVE'

'A mysterious force prevents you from leaving'

Great my game is glitched. So I kept walking.

And walking

And walking.

I soon reached a clearing in the forest and as I walked into there was the sound of a Pokémon's cry, and it confused me, I thought it would be Mew or Mewtwo, but it wasn't.

Again there was the cry and I was baffled as to why it was here, could it be another glitch?

Why was I hearing Meowth?

I walked forward to find an over world Meowth sprite a few steps in front of me. I took a step forward and the cry sounded again and a text box appeared.

'It wants you to follow it. Follow Meowth?'

Once more I selected 'Yes' and my sprite automatically chased after the scratch cat Pokémon as it ran off screen. The Meowth led me to a building made of steel that looked as if it was built around something, a mesh mash of different sheets of metal just as crude as it was effective.

I led my pixel mini-me inside to find there was no music, no theme to this new building. The floor was nothing but a giant stone slab. The room was no bigger than the inside of most Pokémon centres. The back wall had a hole in the middle in which a nest of leaves surrounded by a circle of stones resided with a boulder acting as the 'seal'. Metal examination tables caked in a dark red substance lined the wall to the right and broken machinery was bunched together to the left of the nest.

A door way to another room was in the upper right corner of the room. I began my examination of the room by walking over to the nest and interacted with it.

The screen cut to a picture or drawing reminiscent of the detailed scenes used for the main menu of the Mystery Dungeon spin-off series. It showed the large fern-like leaves that made up the bedding the dark green foliage splattered by dried blood.

There was apparently no need for a text box. The game returned to the over world and I walked over to the machinery.

'This heart monitor is broken'

'The ultrasound machine has a cracked screen'

Ok what the hell was going on? First there's an image that would freak out most parents and now a ten year old kid knows about hospital tech.

Well no turning back now.

When I investigated the tables another beautifully done, yet frighteningly confronting image appeared on the screen. The tables were caked in blood but there was a small spot unmarked by the vital life fluid. It was the imprint of a small underdeveloped feline. The long tail and almost rabbit-like hind feet were unmistakable. Near it were tweezers, clamps and scalpels caked in yet more blood and other dried bodily liquids.

Just what was going on here?

I jumped out of my seat as a Pokémon's cry blasted through the speakers and I remembered with some embarrassment that I had my DS's volume up all the way.

A mew appeared in front of my character and the battle music instantly roared to life.

'A wild Mew appeared'

I blinked a few times in surprise, the spirte looked normal, no blood, exposed bones or heavy gore. The cry was normal too, but its health, it only had about one health point left…

My Inferape was sent into battle and I switched it with a much lower levelled 'Hm slave' starly in order to use growl to lower its stats for a higher catch rate.

'Mew used Struggle'

What?

'Mew fainted'

What the buck?

When I returned to the outside world I expected the Mew to be gone instead…there it was lying on the ground on its stomach. I tried to interact with it.

'Mew is unresponsive.'

Pressed 'A'.

'Mew is unresponsive'

This was going too far, but I could tell something still needed to be done. This was not a horrific shock tactic from something like 'Pokémon Dead Channel'.

It was because of this I moved to the next room.

This room had a large computer in the centre of the room connected to power generators set up against the back wall. Another door way was on the right of the computer. The other three walls were lined with desks that had notebooks and papers scattered on them with the occasional beaker or test tube rack on them to even out the clutter.

The computer was obviously the focal point of the room so I did what any Pokémon fan would do. I walked up to it and Pressed 'A'.

The following was more images, haunting, terrible, beautiful pictures. I saw stills of mew giving birth, _Live birth_ and an image of the small developing litter as they emerged into the world for the first time.

The awe and wonder of a newborn legendary was replaced by horror and the primal of fears as they the little 'slide show' became a horror show. Infant Pokémon being dissected on sterile metal tables, another injected with chemicals and even pictures of the mother being forced to breed again with all manner of pocket monsters.

Then finally it appeared that the gruesome experimentation was over as they focused on one specimen. Images of an under developed foetus floating in a tank of liquid as stills of its growth appeared on screen, the arms lengthening, the tail growing thicker and the legs losing the rabbit like appearance to look more feline.

And the entire time the baby's face was twisted in a look of agony like some extreme form of growing pains. The final nail in the coffin was the fur becoming drained of colour and turning white while a growth appeared on the back of the suffering Pokémon's neck and grew out into an arc of bone and muscle that was connected to the back of skull.

This was Mewtwo.

More images flashed onscreen, tests of power, skill and intelligence as the genetic Pokémon grew became or the more difficult, from straining to move objects far larger than itself through telekinesis to suffering the brunt of Beedrills pin missile attack.

As it grew Mewtwo's tail gained its purple colouring and its expression became all the more harsh when looking at the scientists that treated it like an object. The screen cut out to a large piece of Text.

'They named him Mewtwo and trained him in the most frightening ways until they were certain he could survive the trip to Cinnabar Island, there base of operations. They had been gone for well over a year and during that time wild fire-type Pokémon from the volcano had settled into the mansion.

They forced Mewtwo to drive them away so they could begin repairing the gas and power lines that had been destroyed during their time away. Every single Pokémon could smell the gas leaking from a cracked pipe and warnings were issued but the scientists were blinded by the prospect of success. And so the fire types were forced to defend their home.

The fire that ravaged the mansion was not blaze sparked in rage, it was one caused by accident, a stray flamethrower from an arcanine near the build up of gas caused an explosion that took many lives.

Mewtwo and I survived the blast and went our separate ways, but not before erecting graves at Pokémon Tower for every Pokémon and human life lost that day.

It is unknown whether the head of the project, Dr Fuji survived the fire or not for his body was never found.

It is said that Mewtwo was never given a compassionate heart but that is not true. He was just never shown kindness by those that made him what he is. That is the reason he has exiled himself to Cerulean Cave, for the living things that have showered him with kindness or affection were Pokémon.

Written by Myu'

Back in the over world Mewtwo appeared before my sprite, the screen cut to a scene from the first Pokémon movie where it uses Psychic, a small text box accompanied they image.

'Mewtwo used Psychic'

The screen went black.

-52-

Where…Am I?

That Place from before…Was it all just a dream?

"_Look its waking up!"_

"_Quickly drain the tank!"_

Those voices, they're outside.

Where I should be…

_**FIN!**_


	2. story trivia

This just some story trivia (it will be edited to answer any questions you have about the fic)

First off the date of the event, feb 7th is Mewtwo's actual birthday. I felt it was a nice touch to add that in as a date for an event by Nintendo.

Myu IS Mew got that? I thopught the name wasn't too different engough that people would know who had written that entry.

For the second 'mew is not responding' line it was originally going to be 'Mew is not breathing' and then a yes/no choice to give it a potion and them it flies away or something but I though ''nah lets keep the readers guessing'.

I got advice regarding the 'amsyterious foirce prevents you leaving' lines that it would have nbeen creepier to have the MC try to turn the Ds off and the device stays on, that bit was just the starting point of the creepiness, I wanted the horror, torture, implied discetions of unborn pokemon and experimentations to be the focal point of the story.

if you haven't guessed already, the meowth was mew tranformed into a meowth...(No duh)

those last few lines are lines said in pokemon the first movie (I knew them off by heart woot!), so if you're wondering what happened..I ain't telling!

There mightbe a sequel or something...someone asked for me to continue this but yeah I dunno, if you have ideas let me know, I'd be happy to do a collab.


	3. Extened Alternate Ending

Back in the over world Mewtwo appeared before my sprite, the screen cut to a scene from the first Pokémon movie where it uses Psychic, a small text box accompanied they image.

'Mewtwo used Psychic'

The screen went black as the DS switched itself off.

-52-

Where…Am I?

That Place from before…Was it all just a dream?

"_Look its waking up!"_

"_Quickly drain the tank!"_

Those voices, they're outside.

Where I should be…

_**-?-**_

What happened?

Where am I?

And why do I hear typing?


End file.
